iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
Dino World Missions
Sid Classy Crystals (buy 3 white crystals and 3 yellow crystals); The Sid that Hid (place 3 Small Jungle Bushes); A Beautiful Bouquet (buy 3 orange flowers and 3 white flowers); Sleepy Sid (get 6 Jungle Bushes); Collection Craze (use collect frenzy 3 times); City Saver (collect from Buildings using collect frenzy 10x - animals and fun stuff count towards this); Green Guidance (place 4 Grass); Is that Snow? (clear 15 leaf piles); 46 Sid's Secret Stash (Achieve 10,000 points total using Collect Frenzy)(70xp 46,000); 48 No Leaf Unturned (Clear 25 leaf piles); 49 Burst Your Bubble (Get a Bubble Rock)(70xp 48,000) Manny Nothing to Fear (get 5 Torches); Something Shiny (get 3 Black Crystals); Flowers for a Peach (place 3 yellow flowers and 3 green flowers); The Need for Reeds (buy 4 Reeds); Dino Decorators (buy 3 Black Flowers); Wrong Ratio (get an Iguanadon); Lizard Litter (collect from and feed the Iguanadon 3x); Hearts and Teeth (Complete the Iguanodon Family); Decorated Dinos (get +50% on the Iguanadon with decoration bonuses - tip: place enough decorations close to the Iguanodon so that it ends up with a bonus of 50%); Iguanadon Intrigue (feed Iguanadon 3x); 46 A Yellow Fellow (Have a Yellow Archeopteryx)(70xp 46,000); 46 Mellow Yellow (collect from and feed Yellow Archeopteryx 3x)(70xp 46,000); The Young and the Yellow (complete the Yellow Archeopteryx family)(70xp 46,000); 49 Bubble Trouble (Collect from Bubble Rock 3x)(70xp 48,000); 50 Crimpin' My Style (place enough decorations around the Bubble Rock to get a 75% bonus)(70xp 50,000); Diego Leaf Blower (clear 3 leaf piles); A Fun Feathered Friend (get a Blue Archaeopteryx); Collect from and feed the Blue Achaeopteryx 3x; The Feathered Family (complete the Blue Achaeopteryx family); Level 43 - A Kooky Climb! (buy and collect 3x from climbing wall) *missions that popped up after latest update (so I don't know what they go before or after: A Bite With Blue (Feed Blue Archaeopteryx 3x)(50xp 40,000); Green with Envy (place the Yellow Archaeopteryx next to the Blue Archaeopteryx)(70xp 50,000) Possums Mystery of the Lines (get a Nazca Line 1); Another Nazca (get Nazca Line 2); The Bigger Picture (Get Nazca Line 3); Mystery Solved (get Nazca Line 4); Level 42 - Unwrap a Raptor (Get a Velocipator); Ellie Dino Disaster (collect from fun buildings 10x); Floral Friendship (get 4 red and 4 blue flowers); Room to Roost (change the Blue Archaeopteryx's habitat)(70xp 41,000); Much Ado About Nothing (collect from the Giant Red Moth 5x)(70xp 45,000); The Hottest Hot Spring (Buy a Volcanic Pool)(50xp 37,000); Pool Party! (Collect from Volcanic Pool 3x)(50xp 37,000) Peaches Back to Her Roots (like 15 people's villages - NOTE: if you go to "friends" from Ice World, it will NOT count towards this mission. You MUST go to "friends" from Dino World.); A Strong Support System (Buy the Column of Strength - makes you buy another one even if you already had one before getting this mission)(50xp 39,000); Food for Thought (Buy the Column of Thought - makes you buy another one even if you had one before getting this mission)(50xp 40,000); The Smell of Success ''(Buy the Column of Success - makes you buy another one even if you had one before getting this mission, or you have to skip it for 5 acorns)(70xp 41,000); ''Take Pride in Your Work (Buy a Column of Pride)(70xp 42,000); Column Collector (place the four Columns next to each other)(70xp 43,000); To Be in a Tree (Collect from friends' Hyrax Trees 5x)(50xp 38,000); The Great Acorn Caper (Find Scrat in friends' villages 15x)(70xp 46,000); Louis Dino Delight (feed animals 10x); Deeper Into Dino World (expand 2x); The Only Way to Climb (collect from Climbing Wall 10x); ''Terror in the Next Town ''(Find Scrat in a friend's village 10x)(70xp 42,000); Granny Dino Desserts (collect and feed Blue Dimetrodon 10 times); Level 44 - Really Old Friends (get a T-Rex); Level 45 - Golden Memories (Collect from T-Rex 3x)(70xp 45,000); 46 Cool as a Moth (Buy a Giant Green Moth)(70xp 46,000); 47 Dino-Mite! (complete T-Rex family)(70xp 47,000); 54 Diplodocus Demonstration (Get a Diplodocus)(70xp 54,000); 54 Den of Dinos (complete Diplodocus family)(70xp 54,000); 48 Trendsetting T-Rex (Get a 50% decoration bonus on the T-Rex - tip: do this by placing decorations close to the T-Rex until it has a 50% bonus on it)(70xp 48,000); 51 All About Ankylosauruses (Customize the Ankylosaurus habitat)(70xp 51,000); *missions that popped up after the update (so I don't know what they go before or after): Pretty up the Pool (place enough decorations around the Volcanic Pool to get a 100% bonus)(70xp 43,000); Buck Super Spelunking (enter Dino World); Heading Home (go back to Ice World); Meet a Moth (get a Giant Red Moth); Loveable Listener (feed and collect from the Giant Red Moth 3x); Expand and Explore (expand land 3x); Moth to a Pineapple (complete the Giant Red Moth family); I Dream of Dimetrodon (Get a Blue Dimetrodon); Dinner for Dimetrodons (collect from and feed Blue Dimetrodon 3x); Dino-Mite (get a Dilophosaurus); Dinner with Dinos (collect 5x from the Dilophosaurus); Home for the Holidays (complete the Dilophosaurus family); The Whole Blue Crew (complete the Blue Dimetrodon family); Deck the Halls (get 4 Red Crystals); Pleasing The Pineapple (Have 4 Expansions in Dino World); Incredible Iguanadons (Customize the Iguanadon habitat); Luscious Landscapes (plant 5 Small Jungle Bushes); Lvl 44 - Cool Climbing (get a 60% decoration bonus on the Climbing Wall); 46 The Pleasure of Palms (buy 3 Jungle Palms)(70xp 46,000); 49 Amazing Ankylos! (Get an Ankylosaurus)(70xp 49,000); 49 Soft on the Inside (collect from the Ankylosaurus 3x)(70xp 49,000); 49 All Hugged Out (Complete the Ankylosaurus family)(70xp 49,000); 50 Ankylosaurus A-Go-Go (place enough decorations around the Ankylosaurus to get a 60% bonus)(70xp 50,000); 51 Think Pink (Get a Pink Dilophosaurus)(70xp 51,000); 51 Fast Food! (Collect from and feed the Pink Dilophosaurus 3x)(70xp 51,000); 51 Pretty and Pink (Complete the Pink Dilophosaurus family); 67 Get a Purple Troodon (70exp 67,000 coins); Collect from and feed the Purple Troodon 3x